


Experience

by Breyito



Series: Words that come and go... [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest." </i>Confucius</p><p>Sometimes Tony learns by reflection, very few times by imitation and experience is by far the one that has taught him more. But when Rogers is thrown into the mix, he cannot let another man learn about him in the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Finally T'Challa!!  
> He doesn't say much, per se, but this is a Tony-centric series, and you knew that xD  
> I like to think about T as a bit naive regarding certain topics...and he is driven by his guilt too, so that's dangerous.  
> Anyways, hope you like it!  
> HAPPY FRIEND'S DAY TO ALL OF YOU!!

“With all ‘due respect’, Your Majesty, kindly _fuck off_.” The look of absolute shock on T’Challa’s face would be funny if Tony wasn’t so angry. They are in a conference room; just both of them and one of the bodyguards that never leave the King’s side (like the man couldn’t take someone apart just by himself, with all the enhancements -that Tony isn’t supposed to know about- and such); and the monarch is, _yet again_ , trying to ‘subtly’ convince him to call Rogers and forgive the man and his team. Yeah…nope.

The Dora Milaje in the room (Nareema, he thinks is her name) has pretty much the same expression as the King, but she reacts sooner, moving her hand towards one of her weapons.

“Easy there, lady. I’m not gonna injure your monarch. Well… nothing will be hurt but his pride.”

“Mr. Stark-” T’Challa starts, in an _outraged_ tone of voice (and _how dare he,_ thinks the brunet), but Tony interrupts him.

“No. First of all, it’s _Dr. Stark_ , even the press respects that. And second, I won’t take back what I said, because honestly? You deserve it. You’ve been trying to get me to agree with Rogers and Co. (don’t worry their whereabouts are safe, this room isn’t bugged, and I’m not an idiot) since the first time we saw each other after Siberia; and it seems your goal is to make me _empathize_ with the story of ‘ _…when I thought Sergeant Barnes had killed my father…_ ’.”Says Tony; mimicking the ‘solemn’ tone of voice of T’Challa. “Well, I call _bullshit_. When you thought the Winter Soldier had killed your father you went batshit _crazy_. You didn’t care about anything but your revenge; not your country or your subjects or the other people that died because of the bomb. Your only concern was to kill Barnes. You gave him sanctuary because you found out that Barnes _hadn’t_ , in fact, killed your father, that it was Zemo. So your revenge shifted targets, you arrested Zemo instead of killing the Winter Soldier, but you never ‘let go’. Now, I wonder what would have happened if it _was_ actually the Winter Soldier who had killed King T’Chaka. What if Zemo had controlled Barnes and ordered him to set the bomb? What if your father had still been alive when Barnes was brought in and the Winter Soldier killed him on his escape? If you hadn’t seen Rogers, Barnes and me played by Zemo…Would you have been so _magnanimous_ ” Tony spits out the word “to forgive Barnes then and there, in that very moment? Or would you just have killed him –maybe both of them– and be done with it? Be honest, Your Highness.” The brunet watches T’Challa’s reactions closely throughout his whole speech, but spares an eye to watch the woman in the room. She gave a minuscule flinch when he mentioned the King not caring about their people; Tony takes that as her acknowledging her monarch’s inattention to Wakanda in the wake of T’Chaka’s death.

Seeing a _King_ speechless, trying to grasp enough words to form a coherent sentence in response, is _really_ gratifying, in Tony’s opinion. As you might know, Tony Stark is not someone that likes silence (he by far prefers loud music and mechanical noises to keep him company; so different from a huge house where quiet was his only companion when his dad was off in the Antartic and his mom busy with charities); but this time he lets himself enjoy it for a while.

“So,” The brunette starts after a while, when it becomes clear that the King won't speak up anytime soon. “don’t _judge_ me when you have no room to do it. Don’t try to pretend you know me, because you have _no idea_ what it’s like to be an orphan at 17, with a whole empire falling on your shoulders and no one there to actually _help_ you, not throwing you to the wolves. And you definitely don’t know how it feels like to spend more than two _decades_ thinking that your parents died a quick, painless death in an accident; only to find out they didn’t _watching a fucking video where you can see them bleed and hear them **beg**_ ” Tony takes a deep breath “and that your leader and supposed friend knew about it for _years_ and never told you, because he was too busy protecting their killer and himself to spare you and your feelings a single thought.”

He gets up from the chair and starts walking towards the door with ease. He doesn't look worried, considering that his actions could have caused an international incident or, more likely, his death at the hands of the Dora Milaje.

“A piece of advice, Majesty: start acting like a _King_ and stop making decisions with your heart. You let guilt and sorrow guide you and got _tricked_. That man doesn’t deserve your loyalty; least of all at the cost of your people’s safety.” With those last words, Tony leaves the room; finally not getting out of a meeting with T’Challa like taut string.

He really hopes the monarch listens to his advice; he wouldn’t like to see another man taken advantage of by Rogers and left in the dirt when his utility passes date.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Leave me a kudo, a comment, an idea... I love talking to you!
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
